heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ideas for the Game (Fan Made)/@comment-8706772-20130706044553
These aren't all really my ideas, but I've heard people wanted these (Edit, added some more): An actual pvp mode, where you play against another person rather than just AI. The main problem is 4 barbs team will be the quickest way to kill the other side and it will also be really crashy. A team battle mode: fight with friends against a common enemy- you could only control your heroes, and they control theirs (Not sure how many heroes each). A trade mode, where you could exchange items for gold, or items for items with certain people. Minion gear. Runes! -> to upgrade gear Story backgrounds on bosses (voiceovers?)... strengthen the storyline. Pets. Perhaps equiped by heroes rather than being like minions. They could heal the hero (works just like regeneration) or provide a shield (physical resist) or even help attack nearby enemies. A 'sell all' button on shop. Needs a confirmation buttom also to prevent misclicks. Higher level cap -> hell... maybe no level cap. Preset Character Combinations i.e. you can set up a team A, B, C... Then double click team X to switch to team X. Fix skill trees -> It would be best if skills are unlocked by level rather than upgrading other skills. This would allow us to put points in whatever we want rather than try to figure out the really confusing skill trees. Hero names: not realy useful, but the option to name our heroes would be nice. Upgrade the chat and/or mail systems to allow pm's to other players, with the ability to add friends and see if they are online. Portal to boss castles (because I'm lazy). Portals are open after you defeat the boss, and then your team could teleport to that castle for a small fee. Better than just defeating the boss would be a corresponding quest to build the portal, but it would be a lot of work to do at once. Craftable equipment (I just want new weapons lol)-> need to introduce materials as drops or quest rewards. ' ICE MAGE' This was an idea I posted a while ago, and it belongs here. An IceMage would be similar to the firemage, who could possibly use a spell book (hell... these should be an option substituting for any staves). IceRage and IcePage switch the 'mode' back and forth. Active Skills: IceRage: Buff, switches spell back to normal attack IcePage: Switches normal attack to stunning attack for a period of time (only 80% normaly damage, but slows them down with chance of stun) Wizard Blizzard: Summons a blizzard ...(copy of stormcloud) IceAge (level 31): Sends hail out of the sky (chance of freeze and knockdown) IceSage (level 31): Buffs attack damage by 50% Passive Skills: % chance for normal attacks to freeze enemies % chance for normal attacks to 'shatter', causing small AoE damage There could always be Chasm, Arena, and Siege mode quests. Can't think of a creative quest for it though. To add to the quest 'Delivery', it could be more than one item at a time- perhaps even full Armor sets... which would be pretty fun to collect if they had a use. I would really want to see some storyline quests that requires multiple steps. i.e. A distant town needs your help as it is constantly under monster attack. They aren't as fortunate to have strong heroes such as yourselves and need a wall to keep the monsters out! Bla bla bla... Steps to complete the quest: 1. Kill a bunch of monsters 2. Gather a bunch of material (stones, cement, wood) (droppable only after step 1 is complete) 3. Build a wall around the town (defend the tower type game... monster appear from one side, trying to attack the wall being build on the other. Your heroes kill and stall the monsters until the wall is built. Obviously this could vary in difficulty) 4. Celebrate These could even be scavenger hunt like: items hidden on the map or in boss castles that are necessary to complete the quest.